


Dinner time confessions

by read_write42



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Community: smallfandomfest, Dinner, M/M, Supportive Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_write42/pseuds/read_write42
Summary: Virgil comes out to his dad





	Dinner time confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the 2018 small fandom fest on dream width.
> 
> AN: I don't know why but I always thought that if Virgil came out to his dad his dad would be super cool with it but also remind him of the rules that he had come up when he was younger that involved him having a significant other. Also, I always imagine that Richie had lighter colored then Virgil even though I know that Richie has black eyes in the show so there for lighter eyes exists in this fan-fiction

Virgil couldn't help but smile when he heard a knock on his door. A moment later a voice entered his room.

“Hey, Virgil hows it going man.” Virgil best friend and something more for not very long said.

“Not much,” Virgil said not looking up from his computer that he was currently looking at.

Richie didn't need an invitation as he looked over Virgil's shoulder to see what his other half was looking at. He snorted as he saw that he was watching a 5-minute completion of funny animal videos. He shrugged letting his boyfriend finish up what he was doing so he went over and laid down on the dark blue blanket. He didn't know how long he had closed his eyes but he felt it when Virgil joined him on the bed. 

Virgil hated being ignored by Richie something the blond revealed in and used to his advantage because in the three weeks they've been together it led to the progression through it had taken to lay down that Virgil did, in fact, have permission to kiss him almost anytime they were in previous. It wasn't like either one was ashamed of what they had but neither one liked PDA.

Actually, they had one thing to do before they really could come out to the city. Robert needed to know and both boys respected the man enough to want to tell him and not have said man learn through the rumor mill.

But today there were no lips on the blonds which actually caused the teen to open his eyes and turn his head towards his partner. Virgil was just looking at him in a mixture of emotions. His expression was soft, concerned, confused and contemplation which told Richie that he was sorting through his thoughts about something that involved him or them. He was unsure which it was but considering that Virgils emotions were in a tornado and probably just as destructive, in his mind Richie knew he had to draw the other boy out before he destroyed something, what that was he was unsure but would more than likely cause more problems for the two of than then what any super villain could do.

Richie let a small gentle smile grace his face. Shifting so his body facing the other he gently touched his hand to the side of his boyfriends face causing Virgil to look at the light colored eyes. Without hesitation, Richie moved to his lips gently touched the dark-eyed boy's lips it took a moment for him to respond but he did just as gentle. Pulling back they let their foreheads pressed against the other for a long moment. 

It was only after a sigh left the dark-haired boys mouth that Richie felt the others hand lay on his a gentle pull made his move and let Virgil maneuver their hands until they were interlocked. Richie had to move a bit to a more comfortable position that involved him on his back and Virgil curled up against him with his head on his shoulder. Richie held their clasp hands in the air and he smiled as he saw the differences between his and Virgils reminding him exactly who he was with and that his heart had not been broken by his best friend. In fact, his heart had been save by said boy. He sighed letting their hands move to his chest as he let his other hand weave into dreadlocks. 

The two of them had been best friends for a while now and with the change in their relationship, they were still trying to figure out exactly where they stood and how much they wanted to change their dynamic. But this part just lying together seemed to come almost without consciousness or effort.

The two lied there in silence for long moments neither wanting to move nor talk nor to change the atmosphere that was shifting around the two.

Finally, Richie sighed “Are you going to tell me whats going on?” 

Virgil was silent until “Nothing really just thinking about what I'm exactly going to tell my dad about us.”

Richie was confused before it hit him before either really realized what was going on Richie had twisted and hovered over Virgil. “What do you mean?” his expression turned to one of hurt. “Are you backing out?” worry and accusation colored his voice.

“What” indignation then a change in tone occurred as he finished “No I'm just trying to....” Virgil bit his lip stopping him from saying what was going through his mind.

“Babe you know that your dad loves you. At the very least likes me. And you know how he reacts to the news about any type of discrimination. You also know his point of view on same-sex relationships. He won't be upset not like so many of people are. In fact, he probably will have our backs faster than anyone else ever will.”

“I know its just I'm scared you know,” Virgil said letting his hand clench at Richie's shirt

Richie nodded he knew that that and he did too at one point but he also had faith in the older man that he wouldn't turn his back on his only son. 

Virgil sighed and nodded before baring his face in Richie's chest. It was rare that Virgil was this shy or scared that he sought comfort from Richie. Richie had noticed it was becoming a more common occurrence as of late. Richie hoped that the reason was that his boyfriend was just trusting him more to see him like this and not that everything was falling apart for him.

So Richie did the only thing he could do and that was wrapped his arms around the other and hold him as Virgil worked through whatever he was trying to work through in his head. 

Somehow though neither really realized it the two boys had fallen asleep curled around one another. Virgil smiled sleepily as he woke up to Richie poking him in the side. 

Yawning Virgil sat up and turned to his alarm clock with the numbers blaring 5:55 at him. Shit he thought, his dad was most likely home already which was both good and bad. Virgil looked over at the blond who just smiled at him as he adjusted his glasses.

“Ready Virg?”

for the first time, Virgil felt calm because he realized that no matter what Richie was going to be beside him the whole way.

“Yeah as ready as I can be,” Virgil said only to have a hand wrap around his and squeeze in reassurance.

“Come on then let's get it over with.” 

Virgil nodded as his other half took him from the room by his hand this had always been the case for them grabbing and pulling the other after them but it was only a few months before their relationship started that the did so by hands instead of wrists or arms. 

Before they had made it to the kitchen they heard moving around from the room. Letting go of each other the two boys walked into the room to see Robert with his hand rummaging in the spice cupboard for something.

“Need help dad?” Virgil asked causing his father to turn to the two boys. He smiled and shook his head right before he pulled out the crushed rosemary.

“No, I was just getting ready to start on dinner. With your sister out with friends this weekend I thought I would try a few dishes.”

Virgil walked over to the cookbook and say the page up rosemary and lemon chicken. “Did you know what you want with it?” he asked

“No, but you two could help.”

“No problem” both boys responded causing the older man to smile.

Richie decided to help with the prep of a salad. Okay so sue him he couldn't be trusted with electrical appliances or cooking of any kind, he either gave it raw or he burned it to smithereens. He thought it was highly unfair considering Virgil was the one with electrical powers.

Virgil, on the other hand, decided to do one of the few dishes he knew how to do from memory a cinnamon and sugar sweet potato dish that his mother had used to make and somehow Virgil was the only one in the house that could make it come out good. Not that Robert would ever tell his late wife but his sons were about a million times better but that might have more to do with hers always ended up burned more than anything else. Robert still didn't know where the boy got his cooking skills from but they certainly weren't from either of his parents

Without thinking about it Virgil also ended up doing the latter half of the chicken and salad as well. Well was probably for the better, all things considering, with two people that probably should never be allowed in the kitchen unsupervised for longer than a few minutes. But then again there was the time Virgil walked in on Richie covered in flour and how he got that way he will never know and Richie was defiantly never telling him.

As Virgil put the timer on he turned to his dad who was washing off the counters.

“Um, dad there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Okay,” his father said not stopping what he was doing but his posture changed to show he was listening.

“Um...” he ran a hand through his hair in nervousness but a look from Richie was all he needed to get the courage up and speak up. Swallowing he opened his mouth

“I'm not straight dad.” Virgil finally got out.

His dad froze. He turned and looked confused

“Your gay?” He asked but they all knew or well in Virgil's case realized he said it trying to clarify.

“Not exactly I still like girls sometimes but I sometimes like boys. I'm not sure what makes me like them but I know I don't like every person I meet but I don't seem to mind what gender they are.” 

Robert blinked for a moment. Then straitened putting down his wash rag and walked over to his son he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“What did you expect from me, Virgil? Yes, it is fine by me that you like whoever you like as long as they treat you well you know I will support you.” vigil couldn't help but smile and then hug his dad. Robert was shocked at his son but hugged him back.

“Love you dad”

“Love you too son. But really there was nothing for you to fear. I will always love you. Now is there anything else you want to say” he told his son but the last one was said jokingly truthfully he had no problem with his son loving someone else and not caring what gender they were.

Virgil let go of his dad and bit his lip looking sheepish.

“Son?”

“Um yeah, there is. Um I'm kind of am dating Richie too,” he said in such a rush that his father almost missed it

“Um once again?” he said seeing if he had missed heard or if he was right.

“I am dating Richie now. We've only been together going on three weeks. But since he is over here a lot and he is still my best friend and you know him. I just thought you should know.” Virgil said softly and slower this time.

Robert sighed then looked at the blond who had gone scarlet it was obvious that while he had known that the conversation was planed he had no idea what Virgil was actually going to say.

“Please don't kick him out or ball him out it was...” whatever Virgil was about to say it was cut off by a low chuckle

“Virgil I couldn't kick Richie out even if I wanted to. He would find another way in.” Robert said. “Besides I am pretty sure it was you that asked him out.”

“Actually that was Richie” Virgil supplied. “I had just told him that I liked everyone pretty much and he kind of blurted out he liked me and could we change the movie outing we were going to go do to a movie and dinner and if it could be a date. I said yes” Virgil said with a pure sweet smile on his face that told everyone in the room how happy he was that his best friend had done that.

If Robert hadn't been a hundred percent supporting of Virgil beforehand he would have changed at that moment. He hadn't seen that smile on his face in a long time if he ever did. It was in that moment that while the two were dating currently they probably were not going to end it anytime soon even if the rest of the community turned on them. He caught the smile on Richies one of happiness, pride for Virgil and just a touch of confidence that only came from asking someone out and having them want you back. It was at that moment he was reminded of him and his wife when they had let her parents know about them.

He could not in good conscience take this away from his son so he did what every parent should do when their child told them this new. He smiled at them both then ruffled his son's hair laughing as the teen tried and failed to look affronted by such a thing considering he seemed to still be riding on cloud nine.

Robert just shook his head then turned fully to Richie. 

“Are you done with that he said gesturing at the salad. Richie nodded blushing. "good why don't you help Virgil then finish up and I'll set the table.” Virgil and Richie both smiled at him as he got down cups and plates and started to set the table. 

He couldn't help but watched the two boys move around each other as if this was where they were exactly were meant to be. At that moment he saw a future for the two of them getting an apartment or a house and doing everyday things like laundry, cooking, going to work and just being together. He always wondered what he would think we he saw the person he thought would end up with either one of his kids and it definitely wasn't this. He felt happy and quite a bit of shock that his son was still in high school when he found him but then again you couldn't help when you found that person nor when you fell for them. He was just glad that the boys had found one another and that they had found someone they trusted with a bit of their heart. He knew that though the world was changing there were still people that were going to treat them differently them for who they loved whether it was the color of their skin or the gender of their partner. He shook his head the boys were going into an uphill battle but he knew they were both physically and mentally strong enough for whatever came their way. He also had a feeling that where one of them faltered the other would be right there beside them either giving strength or to lend a hand.

While he watched both boys finish up getting everything ready he knew that he had to remind them of the house rules. He had sat down both children at different points to give them talks, ask questions and to lay down rules. He also wanted to clear up a few things with Richie too before things progress further. But that would wait until after dinner. With Richie's parents away for the weekend he had already given permission for the blond to stay the night he sighed that was going to be a change in dynamic that he was going to have to address. There would be some changes but from the twos, actions and inaction are he thought maybe not much would change in fact if he had to guess things were just added to what they already had going and more then likely would continue to grow as the two grew.


End file.
